Jobie Gillis
Jobie Gillis is a character role-played by dabeardedbro Description Jobie Gillis was the owner and a founder of SecuroServ along with Johnny Fahrenheit '''but he stepped down to seek other opportunities. He is also the founder of Sadbois. Background Jobie Gillis, born and raised in Vice City, grew up with a rocky childhood; acting as a caretaker for his siblings for most of his early years. His mother was a crack-whore who gave birth to three other children from other men: '''Johnny and James Fahrenheit (twins) and Bryce Miller. His father was a deadbeat asshole who paid no attention to him, and secretly had an affair with another woman resulting in the birth of Boba Stone. Jobie eventually became fed up with how his mother treated the family, and took it upon himself to take her out of the picture. He went to his parent's house, where Johnny and his mom were, and alone helped his mother overdose to the point of death. After another couple years, Jobie got into it with his father and beat him to death, he felt that his father was useless to society and never helped the family out, which started his want to take matters in to his own hands. At the age of 17, Jobie began dealing crack with his friend Jose to pay the bills, and take care of his only little brother who stayed, Johnny. After years of business, his partner Jose was being tailed and turned himself in with a plea deal to help capture Jobie. During the time Jobie was dealing crack, he met and took Sana Nyx into his care from the streets after she ran away. Sana treats him like an older brother. Unfortunately, Jobie was sent to prison, given a 10 year sentence. Sana always visited him daily, during that time they got closer and she eventually revealed her dark past, admitting to having murdered someone, something which Jobie could relate to. Jobie is the only other person she formed any attachment to (after her adopted mother, Ania.) After being released from prison, he spent half a year in Vice City working odd jobs to pay for a ticket to Los Santos where he began fresh. Upon arriving, he made many new friends and connections within Los Santos. He eventually was anonymously offered a paid job to kill someone, in which he felt obliged to do so per what this person did, and he needed money. This began his work in contract killing. After months of working alone he finally caught up with his little brother Johnny. It turned out that Johnny was in a similar business of killing, and wanted to work together. Jobie and Johnny soon found their long lost brother, Bryce Miller, confirming he was really their brother through a DNA test done at Pillbox Medical Center. Jobie and Johnny founded SecuroServ, a private security company, as a legal front to what they actually do. Relationships Royal Anderson - While working with Nick Molini at the State Fair, Jobie meets Royal Anderson and becomes interested in her. After spending some time together he takes her to the Vineyard at sundown to ask her to be his girlfriend. This relationship is short lived however, as Jobie soon realizes Royal is a liability; constantly in and out of the hospital, and lacking trust in her to know his true secrets. Katherine Kaspar '''- Jobie met '''Katherine Kaspar at the State Fair as well, but very briefly. Later, he meets up with Nick to talk and Kat is there performing a spirit reading. He takes a little interest in what she is doing and takes note of her. He meets with her again as he and Royal go to the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']] where Kat is dancing for the night. In an effort to meet with her again, he calls her up one night to do a spirit reading on him, claiming he might be a "baby daddy to two different girls" neither of them his girlfriend. The reading clarifies they are not his children and in fact don't exist. The two then spend the rest of the day together having fun and driving around. Jobie invites Kat to work with the rest of the crew at SecuroServ, and after spending much more time with her makes the two official in his new Integrity apartment. Jobie eventually entrusts Kat with a lot of information about his past after her initiation into the contract killing business. Fun Facts * A long-time friend of Jobie's, Boba Stone, seemed to have a very similar characteristics and voice pattern to Jobie. Many harrassed the two about being secretly brothers for a while before finally having a DNA test done and confirming that Boba was in fact Jobie's brother. * Johnny's twin brother James Dean Fahrenheit also lives in Los Santos and has recently and finally reconnected with Jobie. James is working to be a part of the police force in Los Santos and believes both Johnny and Jobie are "scumbags." * Jobie believes he is a grandson of Odin, the Norse god. It is said that Odin had a affair with Gladys Berry, and they had a son, Jobie's father, making Gladys his grandmother. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male